Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Wall pack luminaires are generally used for exterior lighting of buildings around walkways and exit doors, and in interior applications such as hallways, entryways, or other areas. Wall pack luminaires are typically mounted to walls or other similar structure and provide downward light distribution from an elevated position.
In recent years, lighting applications, including area lights have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. The use of LED light sources has led to unique thermal considerations in luminaires. LEDs and their control components, such as drivers, circuitry, and battery backups, produce more heat than traditional light sources. Moreover, LEDs can degrade over time if exposed to high levels of heat. Because of these considerations, the internal layout and thermal considerations for each luminaire is unique.